


Shooting Stars

by lil_tiger98



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_tiger98/pseuds/lil_tiger98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is planning and executing hit and runs in San Diego. The case in San Diego helps Morgan and Reid sort some feelings out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Case

**Author's Note:**

> A cool case I thought of and wanted a Morgan/Reid feel to it. Not a long intro. Enjoy! :)
> 
> Nothing graphic yet. 
> 
> *Disclaimer- I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters. I simply use them for fanfics.*

“George, will you grab a taxi while I pay for our drinks?”

 

“Lucas, is really time to go?”

 

“Yes George. I have work tomorrow and you have been working hard all day, you need rest. Besides, you’re starting to get a little tipsy. We both know how you act when you get really drunk.”

 

“You’re right. I guess party pooper.”

 

George headed towards the door. Lucas got his wallet out. He thought for a second, deciding whether to use cash or his card. Counting his change, he stopped thinking he was wasting too much time and grabbed his card.

 

“Check please.”

 

“Here ya go.”

 

As he signed the receipt, gunshots went off outside.

 

“ _George!_ ” He thought. His first instinct caused him to drop the pen and run to the door. It was no use as he was pushed to the ground as the panicked street loiterers ran inside. He was scared and tried to get up. All of a sudden, someone stepped on his arm, then his leg and even his stomach. The pain hurt like a female dog. As the traffic through the door died down, he could hear sirens of police cars.

 

Trying to get up with all his might, Lucas got to his knees and collapsed. It was to much.

 

“I’m sorry George,” he screamed while crying. “I’m so sorry!”

 

As he lost consciousness, paramedics had come to tend to him.

 

*CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM*

 

It was a new day and new case. As the team members filed into the conference room. Garcia stood next to screen and once everyone sat down, she began.

 

“Last night, there was a hit a run that happened in San Diego. Total of five dead and three injured- not counting those injured from the panic and chaos of the aftermath.” She clicked some buttons on the remote and some crime scene pictures popped up.

 

“Victims were nineteen year old Douglas Bercaw, twenty-one year old Gideon Watson, thirty-four year old Thomas Gilford, twenty-five year old Angela Fredericks, and twenty-nine year old George Cantor,” Reid said.

 

“One hit and run. What’s this go to do with us?” Morgan asked.

 

“Everything. This the third one this month,” Garcia replied.

 

“However,” Hotchner added, “this time it took place on the streets by a known gay bar. The press is having a field day saying it was a hate crime.”

 

“Do they know of the two before?” Rossi asked.

 

“You know the media. Anything to get that view,” Hotch replied.

 

“The gun is thought to have been a fully-automatic rifle,” JJ noted.

 

“Even though the target location might not be associated with the bar, it should be noted just in case.” Blake added, “that spot was chosen for a reason.”

 

“San Diego is known for its beaches, parks and warm climate. Immense Balboa Park is the site of the world-famous San Diego Zoo, as well as numerous art galleries, artist studios, museums and gardens.” Reid looked up from his case report. He was being given “the look”.

 

“Wheels up in thirty,” Hotch said as he stood up and headed to the door.

  



	2. The Jet Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beloved jet scene!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short. As soon as I get all the intros done, trust me, we'll get to the great stuff that's hopefully longer! ;)
> 
> All info (mostly Reid factoids) is research I got off the internet. 
> 
> No violence yet.
> 
> "Disclaimer- I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters. I merely use them for fanfics. :) *

In the jet, Morgan sat down after getting his water. He looked up at Reid who looked like he was glancing but Morgan knew he was reading the case file again.

 

Hotch spoke, “We know the victims at the first shooting were all middle aged females at a park who were jogging together. That’s an easy target with a routine. It was done five weeks ago.”

 

“So it could have been the trial, figuring out his MO. The next happened just two weeks ago at a bank. Victims were both male and female from mid-twenties to seventy years of age. That seems to be a target of opportunity, yet he seemed to still have time to plan the attack and escape,” Rossi added, “Garcia, have you found any connectections between the victims?”

 

“There were a few coffee spots and breakfast joints in common. I'll send you the info. Other than that, nothing yet; but, I will work my magic.”

 

“Don’t make me wait too long, my goddess,” Morgan teased.

 

“Right back at ya my chocolate thunder god.”

 

“The time is also getting shorter, he could be devolving,” Hotch added.

 

“As of last year, there were roughly 3,000 robberies in the U.S. alone. He even picked a Tuesday between the hours of nine to eleven- that’s a popular time to rob. This means he’s got experience. The bank shooting had more employee victims, than patrons, not unusual,” Reid looked down at the case file, “then again this wasn’t a robbery, so why choose a bank. He’s clearly mission oriented, but what’s the mission?”

 

He hated when Garcia and Morgan “flirted”; so, when they did he tried to throw in a factoid to “ruin” the “mood”. He knew Morgan was the one to ask him to start dating and he was happily going out with him, but he couldn’t help but be a little jealous of how well they “unintentionally” talked. Sometimes Reid thought Morgan did it on purpose, but most of the time it was just Morgan and Garcia being Morgan and Garcia.

 

“I don’t think gender, age or sexuality is the issue. He clearly goes from one to the other,” JJ said.

 

“Right, neither is the location. He doesn’t seem to be targeting places of public significance, which would be the case if it were for mass terror, nor is there a taunting note,” Blake noted, “which makes me think he’s targeting one person.”

 

“That makes sense,” Rossi admitted, “So if he is targeting one person at each location, why?”

 

“That’s what we need to find out,” Hotch decided they got the ball rolling added, “Blake and Rossi, check out the coffee and breakfast spots, Reid and Morgan, go to the last crime scene, and JJ come with me to the police station to set up.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update no longer than once a week. Review and comment please! Let me know, do like short, medium, or long stories. I like medium, because if it's short, it feels like it's missing something. If it 's long, I lose interest. Let me know please!


	3. Interviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes to their assigned locations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope many will find this nice cuz we see Moreid and it is longer! Thanks for reading. I really appreciate it!
> 
> No violence yet.
> 
> *Disclaimer- I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters. I simply use them for fanfics.*

“One medium peppermint mocha and two small chocolate chip frappuccinos please,” a tall brunette female customer asked.

 

“Is that all?” the young, blonde, and petite female barista replied.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Name?”

 

“Genevieve.”

 

The barista picked up a cup and started to write the name on it.

 

“G-E-N-” She paused and looked at Genevieve.

 

Genevieve smiled and replied, “Gen with a G is fine.”

 

The customer looked at the name tag while the barista finished the sale. It read Charlotte.

 

“Here’s your change. Have a great day!”

 

Blake and Rossi walked up next.

 

“Hi, we’re with the FBI. We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions?” Both of them showed their badges.

 

Charlotte looked around at the line. There was no one.

 

“You came at the right time.” She gave a fake smile.

 

“Great. Thanks.”

 

“Do you remember any of these people as regulars?” Blake asked as she showed Charlotte some pictures.

 

“That one- that one is Greg. He and his- uh- “friend” come here on Tuesday and Thursday mornings, and Wednesday evenings. They’ve been coming for two months now- I think.”

 

“When you say “friend” you mean partner?” Rossi confirmed.

 

“Yeah. I gotta be careful. Don’t want to unknowingly offend _anyone_.”

 

Rossi faked an agreeing smile.

 

“Anything else?”

 

“Last week, Greg was here without Lucas on the phone with someone. Couldn’t make out the conversation fully but I heard something about investments and stocks. Nothing else other than that.”

 

“What was the tone of the conversation?” Blake asked.

 

“Um- angry. Like he needed something.”

 

“Thank you very much. Here’s my card. If you or your peers find anything else, don’t hesitate to call.” Rossi handed her his business card.

 

“Will do.”

  
  


*CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM*

 

“What a place to kill.”

 

The bar was located on a busy avenue. Not a small one either. One that had various other restaurants and businesses nearby. It didn’t even feel like the size of an avenue. It felt like a street. The road was six lanes wide and had a bike lane on each side. The bar itself was located near the outskirts of the city; but, the avenue led the city.

 

“The bar is on an avenue that’s huge. It would’ve been really easy for him to get away in the chaos, but then again, this spot is so out in the open,” Morgan spoke as he stared at the entrance of the gay bar.

 

“You suggesting he has partners?” Reid said.

 

“No because the other crime scenes didn’t have this much traffic. This is a very high risk area and the victims would have been hard to spot passing by.”

 

“During the day, this place is busy but it must clear out at night.”

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“I noticed a strip club just two blocks over. This area must be where official people can feel unofficial with other unofficial people.”

 

“Wait, _you_ spotted a strip club?” Morgan giggled.

 

Reid ignored this comment.

 

“Look, over there is the start of company buildings and skyscrapers. During the day, this is used as a way to get there-” Morgan cut him off.

 

“But at night, this is only used by those who are going to the businesses on this avenue.”

 

“Exactly. So there isn’t going to be much traffic, if any. Given his MO, he is experienced enough to realize this as well.”

 

They started walking towards the bar. As they came up the door, they saw the OPEN sign unlit.

 

“Not open.” Morgan said.

 

“Should we head back?”

 

“Maybe we can check out that strip club?” Morgan teased and smiled but as he looked at Reid, he noticed Reid didn’t find it so funny.

 

“Let’s head to the back first. See if there are any employees still here,” Morgan corrected himself.

 

“Nice save, I would’ve walked away if you didn’t fix that statement.”

 

As they walked around the side of the building and to the back, there was nobody, nor were there any open doors. Morgan started poking around the dumpster. Reid decided to check the fire ladder. Nothing.

 

“We should come here later at-” Morgan paused trying to recall the hours sign.

 

“Seven. They open at seven.” Reid finished, “Seriously, if you didn’t have me…”

 

“I wouldn’t be getting my own personal strip club when we get back home.” Morgan teasingly elbowed Reid, then noticed Reid was blushing. “ _So cute and he’s mine!_ ” He thought.

  
  


*CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM*

 

“Hi, I’m Jennifer Jareau. We spoke on the phone. This is SSA Aaron Hotchner.”

 

“Detective Matt DeWalt. Thanks for coming. We set you up in conference room C with a few boards.”

  
“Great, as soon as our members get back from investigating, we can really get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the length. I want to make the chapters longer, but I don't want them to be so long readers lose interest. Lol it maybe just me but I have a really bad attention span so that's where I'm getting this logic.   
> Review and comment please!


	4. Interviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ and Rossi interview the families of some of the victims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Enjoy! 
> 
> *Disclaimer- I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters. I simply use them for fanfics."

“So we know that these places are made to seem random but if the unsub were really going for a forensic countermeasure, why is he going through the trouble of picking a random spot but keeping the MO the same?” JJ asked.

 

“Na, these aren’t random. He’s doing his research. He knew there wouldn’t be any traffic on the bar’s street, he knew the hours to “rob” a bank, and he even knew the park the joggers went to to had a dense woods to escape to. This guy is serious, ” Morgan said fiercely.

 

“Well, it looks like one of our victims was up to no good. George was last seen at the coffee shop in a fit of rage by the employee. According to her, he was on the phone and mad about something.”

 

“We should look into the other victims and see if there was anyone else involved in the shady business.” Reid added.

 

“Find anything out at the bar?” Hotch asked. Hotch grabbed his phone a dialed a number.

 

“They were closed. We figured we could go interview later. They open at seven,” Morgan responded pleased he remembered when the bar opened. Reid rolled his eyes.

 

“The Golden State was named after yours truly, Penelope Garcia. Hit me with your best shot, and fire away.”

 

“Garcia, we need you to look into each victim's personal lives. See if there are any unknowns they are trying to keep on the down low,” Hotch ordered.

 

“I did find one of the joggers, Kimberly Dean, worked at a yoga studio, but at night, she must have been doing something really shady on the side because every Friday, there was a direct deposit of exactly twenty thousand dollars showing up without a known source.”

 

“JJ, have Kimberly’s family called in to be interviewed.”

 

“Also, a bank employee, Josh Reicosky, was under drug inspection at the time of the bank shooting. He has several written ups for coming to work under the influence of several different no-nos.”

 

“And he still had a job because…?” Rossi sarcastically added.

 

“Mommy is married to the head honcho.”

 

“JJ also get Josh’s mother here.”

 

*CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM*

 

“Hi Mrs. Karlton, my name is Jennifer Jareau. I’m investigating your son’s death. I was wondering if you could give me any information about Josh’s behavior prior to the shooting.”

 

The woman wore expensive clothes and jewelry. The earrings were long and dangly, while the makeup made her look like someone different than the case file picture. She had short dark hair with big volumed curls.

 

“Other than the usual crap he pulled, nothing out of _his_ ordinary,” she said with some attitude.

 

“Are you talking about the drug and alcohol problems?”

 

“What else would I be talking about?”

 

There was a pause.

 

“Listen, my son was obviously troubled and I guess I only have myself to blame because of my husband hopping; but, he didn’t realize it was all for him. So he could have a life,” she started tearing, “No, he had to mess it up by doing drinking and pill popping!” At this point she had gotten into a rageful tearing. “Do you know how many times I had to beg Al to not fire him!”

 

She was gone now in her tears. JJ stood up and walked out. As she closed the door behind her, she looked at Hotch.

 

“His mother was obviously against his actions. Where do you think he got the money for the drugs then?”

 

“That could be our missing piece,” Hotch said as he walked away leaving JJ completely clueless.

 

*CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM*

  
  


“Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dean. Thank you for coming in. I’m agent David Rossi and  I would like to ask you a few questions about your daughter.”

 

“Anything to help,” Mrs. Dean quickly responded.

 

“Your daughter was the owner of a yoga studio, correct?”

 

“Proud owner,” Mr. Dean corrected.

 

Rossi half smiled.

 

“Proud owner,” he repeated, “Was she the type to go out dancing with friends on the weekends?”

 

“Yes. She was always one to enjoy hanging out with friends,” Mrs. Dean replied.

 

“Do you know who she was hanging out with a lot recently?”

 

“Cleo. That’s her best friend.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

*CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM*

 

“So we know he’s targeting one person, but using the mass shooting as a disguise. Each target victim had something they were hiding but there must be a connection somewhere,” Rossi explained.

 

“Hopefully, when we interview Cleo, we can get some more information on Kimberly,” Blake added.

  
“Hopefully the boys can get some more info on George tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Reid and Morgan. As usual: read, review and comment! Thanks for reading!


	5. Moreid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moreid. Do you need more of a summary than that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moreid. Enjoy!
> 
> Knowing this chapter was going to be a Moreid chapter kinda (totally) motivated me to get it done!
> 
> *Disclaimer- I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters. I simply used them for fanfics.*

The bar looked crowded from the outside. Lights were shining everywhere. The street was alive and so was the crowd and they were proving it! Reid felt his knees shake slightly. Morgan could feel his nervousness. They both thought the bar looked surprisingly full even after the shooting. Reid thought of every statistic he knew about bar crimes and Morgan thought about the song that was echoing throughout the streets.

 

“Listen, it’s an investigation. We go in, ask our questions, get out,” He spoke with great confidence.

 

“Are you saying that for my self esteem or to remind yourself we’re on the job.”

 

“Both.”

 

“Wrong answer.” Reid started speed walking to the door. Morgan, wanting to stay professional because they were on the job, didn’t want to cause a couple’s quarrel scene so he just followed. They both showed their badges to pass the line. Both felt a few “ _looks_ ” but acted like they didn’t.

 

The bar was distinctly separated into two parts. One side had a bar along the wall with a dance floor and hosted the party and dancing personas. The other half just had a bar and tables for the older or relaxing people. It looked to inviting to Morgan and Reid could tell…. to easily. It wasn’t so much a fear for what Morgan would do- Reid knew he just wanted to dance, but what others would want with that nice chocolate six pack. “ _Focus Reid_ ,” he thought.

 

He grabbed Morgan’s hand and pulled him towards the bar.

 

“Excuse me, bartender, we’re with the FBI and would like to ask you about the recent shooting.”

 

“We all wish were honey,” he replied smiling. Reid and Morgan showed him their badges.

 

“Sorry, I worked at a straight club before this. Between here and there, you will not believe the amount of people who use that story to hook up.”

 

“No worries. Were you on staff that night?” Morgan asked.

 

“Yes. I remember someone asking for the check. I gave him the check and as he signed it, shots- and a lot of them! My instinct kicked in and I ducked under the bar until the police arrived.”

 

“Thanks.” The bartender grabbed another one who also worked that night and Morgan asked him the same questions.

 

When he finished, he said, “Not much here Reid.”

 

No response. He then realized Reid wasn’t there next to or near him.

  
  


*CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM*

  
  


Morgan took the lead on interviewing the bartender so Reid just stood next to him. Next thing he knew, he was grabbed by the hand and pulled into the crowd. He looked up at the person which actually turned out to be persons. Two men were pulling him in. One was short and handsome with brown hair and the other was tall and blonde.

 

“Excuse me I’m in the middle of something.” Reid said as they stopped and let go.

 

“Really because your friend looked busy leaving you all alone. Just dance with us. We love to help out others,” the blonde said.

 

“I’m sorry but I need to go.” As Reid turned the blonde grabbed him by his waist from behind and the brunette grabbed from the front.

 

“Relax,” the brunette soothed.

 

“If he saw me like this-”

 

“Good,” the blonde encouraged.

 

“We saw you two fighting outside and to see him ignore you at the bar was just awful,” the brunette added. The blonde was now firmly fitting between Reid’s butt- but- Reid couldn’t move because he started to feel good. “ _Dang it_ ,” he thought, “ _why is this arousing me?_ ” He knew scientifically why but in the _heat_ of the moment couldn’t think quickly enough. Soon the brunette started to kiss Reid on the lips, occasionally sneaking his tongue in. Reid felt his hands battling between joining or staying still.

 

Reid wanted to stop mentally but physically, he was beat. The blonde started groping his inner thighs with his arms wrapped around Reid’s hips and the brunette groped Reid’s butt. Reid just stood there awkwardly trying to break free; but, panicking on the inside. He truly looked like a penguin waddling in place.

 

“HEY!” Suddenly, Reid was pulled from the side into yet another set of arms. “ _Oh no_ ,” he thought, “ _not another one!_ ” He looked up only to let out a huge sigh. It was Morgan and not a minute too late.

 

“Kid’s out past curfew so Daddy came to pick him up,” the blonde said snobbishly.

 

“And Daddy will kick your f#$%!ng a$$ if you don't leave right now!” Morgan responded sternly. Both men walked away.

 

“Reid, what the heck man.”

 

“It’s not my fault, they grabbed me.”

 

“Sorry Reid, the situation has me irritated so I can’t think clearly. Let’s leave. There’s nothing here.”

 

“I can’t.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Morgan- they worked me to the point of no return.” Reid’s face was now flush red and Morgan got a rush of jealousy coursed through him. He grabbed Reid’s hand and guided Reid’s chest to his back.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Get on my back and act drunk. I’ll take care of you when we get out of here.” Reid didn’t hesitate.

 

As they walked through the crowd, they got some looks but Morgan was to pissed to notice and Reid had his head buried in Morgan’s neck so he couldn’t make eye contact with those around. Once outside Morgan carried Reid to the nearest but safest hotel. He checked them in and upon arrival in the room, Morgan closed the door and lightly laid Reid on the bed.

 

“I’m sorry Morgan. I tried to leave but they cornered me.”

 

“It’s ok. I’ve had time to think. I was mad in the moment but that was because I saw not just one guy other than me on you, but TWO.” Morgan started kissing Reid passionately. Reid did the same back.

 

“You know the only person I trust my body to is you, right?”

 

Morgan bite his lip trying to hold back. God only knew he tried to hold back but he couldn't. He gently stripped Reid of his clothes and quickly stripped his own.

 

“Crap, we don’t have anything-”

 

“I saw there’s lotion in the bathroom on our way in,” Reid teased, “Seriously Derek Morgan, what would you do without me?!”

 

Morgan smiled and leaned in to Spencer’s ear.

 

“Honestly, I don’t know. What I do know is you wouldn’t have this feeling without me.” At that moment, he circled Reid’s entrance and Reid tightened in reflex.

 

“Don’t tease me to much,” he pleaded.

 

“It’s been awhile, I need to get you ready. Plus, I’m gonna have my fun too,” he teased and smilied.

 

He went round-n-round until  he decided to go to using fingers inside. Reid was begging for him to put it in. When Morgan was satisfied, he put Reid under him and positioned them so Reid could face him. Reid grabbed Morgan’s back and braced himself. Morgan slowly entered and kissed Reid while doing so. He knew it helped Reid get past the initial pain.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Sure?”

 

“God Damn Morgan, I’ve been waiting for an hour already. Hurry!”

 

With that Morgan started moving with pleasure.

 

*CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM*

 

“Go take a shower, we need to head back soon before the team starts to worry about us,” Morgan told Reid.

  
“Thanks.” Reid kissed Morgan on the cheek and walked into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd ya think? Read, review, & comment! Thanks for reading, commenting, and all the kudos! 
> 
> -Side note: I didn't know what language was allowed so I used symbols instead. So if it took the intensity away or if it seemed a little "kiddish", that's why. :) Can someone let me know for future reference? Thanks!


	6. Regrouping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team regroups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry! Between midterms, the holidays, and some personal stuff, I did not have the time to just sit and type. I know it's not much of anything; but, I hope it will tie you over until the next chapter. Thanks for the patience!
> 
> *Disclaimer- I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters. I simply use them for fanfics.*

“Hello Cleo. My name is Jennifer Jareau. I would like to ask you some questions about your friend Kimberly.” Cleo was dark with short tight curls. She wore a cute pink dress outfit.

 

“Please! Anything to help find what the hell happened to her.”

 

“Kimberly’s parents said she frequently went out on the weekends with you.”

 

“Yes. We were party girls.”

 

“Describe the typical night out.”

 

“We would head out to a bar, drink and party. Memory starts to get fuzzy. Sometimes we bar hop, sometimes we pick up guys.”

 

“What about Kimberly?”

 

“What about her?”

 

“Where is she in this?”

 

“With us. Although…” She paused and gave a concerned look.

 

“Although what?”

 

Cleo sighed, “Kimmy would leave early sometimes. She said it was because she was getting old and couldn’t hold her alcohol anymore.”

 

“Did you believe it?”

 

“HELL NO! We’ve been BFF’s for five years now,” she leaned in, “So naturally being the obsessed and curious friend I am, I followed her one night. Turns out she found herself a baker that knows how make good dough.” 

 

“What lead you to that conclusion?”

 

“Seriously? How else was she able to keep her business?! We all knew something was up. Her studio has tumbleweeds rolling around in there. IT’S EMPTY!” Cleo got frustrated, “If only she’d come to me!” Now she was in tears.

 

“Thank you.”

 

With that, JJ left.

  
  


*CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM*

 

“Time to regroup. Each victim is doing something that is seen as wrong morally by the unsub,” Hotch told everyone.

 

“Kimberly was sleeping with a man in order to pay for her yoga studio,” Rossi joined in.

 

“Josh was poppin’ and spillin’,” Reid added. Everyone looked at him, “I’ve read some books with street terms.”

 

“Lastly, Garcia found out George was day trading,” JJ shared.

 

Hotch’s phone rang. He answered and put it on speaker.

 

“Garcia, go.”

 

“A collective ten thousand dollars from Kimberly’s account has been periodically donated to a charity that saves the poor. It started after she died. Same with the other two victims.”

 

Reid thought.

 

Morgen got a little hot. He LOVED Reid’s thinking face.

 

“Whatcha got Pretty Boy?”

 

“Robinhood.”

  
“Great, we’re ready to give the profile,” Hotch concluded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, review, and comment! :)


	7. Getting in Position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is so close to catching this psychotic killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :) Coming close to the end. :( This chapter has no violence; but, the next will. Caution advance.
> 
> *Disclaimer- I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters. I simply use them for fanfics.*

“Our unsub is a Robin Hood. All of the victims did something that the unsub thought was morally wrong or they were taking advantage of someone financially. We think he is a white male,” Blake started.

 

“And given the the fact that he is using these mass shootings as a way to conceal his intent means he is young and impatient, but mission oriented. This puts him in his thirties,” Morgan continued.

 

*CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM*

 

_ Click _ . The bullet cartridge clicked into place. 

 

“ _ These idiots. If only they could share their filthy money _ ,” he thought.

  
  


*CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM*

 

“He’s then taking the victim’s money and periodically donating it to a charity that helps the poor,” Hotch added.

 

“This lets us believe he is either poor or knows someone very close who is. He has a grudge against rich white middle-aged men,” Reid said.

 

A cop raised his hand.

 

“Wasn’t the first victim a female?”

 

“Yes, but he hasn’t targeted one since. This means he has developed his victimology,” Rossi explained.

 

*CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM*

 

“ _ What goes around, comes around. These pigs deserve to lose the money they stole from the poor to begin with _ ,” he thought.

 

*CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM*

 

“With his previous M.O., we are labelling him as dangerous and aggressive,” JJ finished, “Thank you.”

 

The cops closed their notebooks and slowly filed out the station’s bullpen. Hotch’s phone rang.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Sir, I found a potential victim. Forty-five year old Matthew Walters. He is a father of  two who is trying to pay for some Saturday hotline bling. Calls to his ex-wife and he is trying to pay her to re-marry him.”

 

“Thanks Garcia, send the address,” Hotch hung up his phone, “Morgan, Rossi, and Blake, we’re going to head over to a potential victim’s house and notify him. We’ll go fully geared up in case our unsub has the same idea.”

  
  


*CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM*

  
  


Morgan pulled up the white bricked house. He parked and two other police cars parked behind him. Rossi stepped out of the passenger seat. Blake got out of the right side and Hotch out of the left. 

 

“Morgan and Blake, go ring the doorbell and talk to Mr. Walters.”

 

“Got it,” Morgan replied.

 

Hotch’s phone rang again. 

 

“Garcia?”

 

“Sir, I found another potential victim. It’s a female though.”

 

“Continue.”

 

“She works at a bodybuilding studio and periodically gets $4,000 put into her account every month.”

 

“Can never be too serious. Send JJ and Reid to talk to her. Have them geared up as well.”

 

“Yes sir. On it.”

 

*CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM*

 

JJ pulled up into the studio parking lot followed by two cop cars. She hopped out of the driver seat and Reid stepped out the passenger side.

 

“Garcia said she works and lives with her boss who is married. Morally, she fits the victimology, physically, she’s a female,” JJ said.

 

“Still, we only have three target victims,” Reid replied, “Not much to work with.”

 

The radio sounded. “JJ, Reid, how’s the location?” Hotch sounded off.

 

“Quiet and peaceful. You?” JJ replied.

 

“Nothing. It’s quiet, too quiet and peaceful- on both sides.” Morgan added.

  
  


*CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM*

  
  


“ _ That shit has got it coming _ ,” he thought.

  
_ Click _ . He pulled up near the location with the riffle in hand. All of a sudden police showed up. The  _ Feds _ to be exact! Those dogs are only paid to save these idiot pigs. Now he was furious. He stepped out of his car. Walked towards the police. Without hesitation, he pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, review and comment. Once again, the next chapter will have violence. Thanks!


	8. ... Spencer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... Spencer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer- I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters. I simply use them for fanfics.*
> 
> :'( Oh Moreid

It was sounds Morgan never wanted to hear. Gunshots went off. Next thing he knew… next thing is what paralyzed him. All he heard was JJ’s voice shriek, “SPENCER!” 

 

“ _ None of the them call him Spencer unless it’s bad… REAL bad, _ ” he thought.

 

His first instinct was to run, but to where?

 

“JJ! What’s going on?” Hotch sternly ordered to the radio. No answer.

 

“Special Agent, we have a 10-71 at the other location. We need to hurry over.”

 

“Right. Rossi, Blake, let’s go!” Hotch barked, “… Morgan… MORGAN!”

 

Morgan couldn’t process anything right now. All he could do was nothing. Nothing was going on is his mind.

 

“Aaron, go, I’ll take care of Morgan,” Rossi said quickly, “Leave a some cops in case it’s something else.”

 

Hotch and Blake ran to the car. Rossi looked at Morgan. He’d never Morgan like this. Morgan was always on his a game. Ready to adapt in seconds. Morgan was a statue.

 

“Standing here will do nothing Morgan.” 

 

No response.

 

“Morgan. Get real here. I’m texting JJ. We’ll meet him at the hospital. He’s geared up, remember.”

 

“Geared up. Yeah, let’s meet him at the hospital.”

 

“There ya go.”

 

*CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM*

 

“JJ, what happened?” asked Blake as she walked to the scene.

 

“Him, the nobody, he got out of his car started shooting.”

 

“Where is he now?” Hotch asked.

 

“He got shot down. He’s over there.”

 

“Didn’t get too far,” Blake commented.

 

“As soon as he pulled the trigger, he was hit.”

 

“Reid?” Hotch requested.

 

JJ didn’t answer.

 

“JJ?”

 

“He was hit in the chest and a bullet scraped his head,” she teared.

 

It was silence.

 

“Let’s wrap this up then and get to the hospital,” Blake added.

 

*CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM*

 

“Who are you here for?” the nurse asked.

 

“Spencer Reid,” Morgan responded.

 

“Your name?”

 

“Derek Morgan.”

 

“Relation?”

 

“Partner.”

 

“It says here he does have living family. If we can’t reach them in the next hour then we will be allowed to give you the update and let you see him.”

 

“Thank you,” Morgan replied.

 

“Doesn’t sound to critical,” Rossi told Morgan.

  
“I hope…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I hope Reid is ok! Read, review, and comment!


	9. Jello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in reference to 4.24: Amplification. 
> 
> I bet you weren't even worried! I couldn't do anything to horrible to Reid! Have you all noticed that in the show, no one calls Reid Spencer unless there is something bad going on? Let me know!
> 
> *Disclaimer- I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters. I simply use them for fanfics.*

Reid slowly opened his eyes. The light to much so he closed them again. Everything happened so fast. Out of nowhere, there were gunshots, then he was on the ground and now he assumed he was in a hospital room. Next he heard the noise of something,  _ wait _ , not just anything. Eating. Someone was eating something,  _ no _ , not just anything. JELLO!

 

“Seriously!” He forced his eyes open, “This is the second time I’m critically hurt, laying in a hospital bed, this time I got shot at and once again, you’re eating jello at my bedside. Not just any jello,  _ MY _ jello! Really?!”

 

Morgan dropped the jello and soared in for hug.

 

“Ow, ow, ow,”

 

“Sorry! I just was so worried Spencer! You have no idea.”

 

Reid did. Morgan never called him by his first name unless there were special circumstances; plus, he dropped jello to give him a hug… although it was his jello Morgan dropped…

 

“Morgan, I’m fine. See. I was wearing a bulletproof vest so nothing serious. Just a bruise-”

 

“And a broken rib, plus a twisted ankle, and graze mark on your head-” 

 

Morgan teared.

 

“Morgan!” Reid yelled, “ We’ve talked about this. It comes with the territory. We can’t live in the past and list all the what-if’s, that’s theoretically impossible,” Morgan laughed, “We are living in the present which requires some jello for ME!”

 

Morgan leaned in, “Alright, alright, but that still doesn’t mean I’m not human. If the love of my life gets shot, I’m going to cry out of shock!” He kissed Reid.

  
  


*CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM*

  
  


“Doc said he’ll recover in a month at the least.”

 

“Which means Morgan will be out for a month as well,” Hotch added.

 

Rossi saw the room the nurse told them Reid was in. The team followed behind. As Rossi turned the corner into the room he saw Morgan  _ passionately _ kissing Reid. He froze. Turned around and signaled the team to head back the direction they came.

 

“I don’t think Reid is ready for a group of people yet.”

 

“Really, but the nurse said we could see him.”

 

“Let me rephrase that,  _ Morgan  _ and Reid aren’t ready for a group of people.”

 

With that, everyone quietly turned around and headed back to the waiting room.

  
  


*CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM*

  
  


Morgan pulled away. Reid was starting to lose his breath and the last thing he wanted was for Reid to pass out. Reid blushed and smiled. Morgan grinned.

 

“Where is the team?” Reid asked.

 

“Dunno. They’re probably in the waiting room. Want me to-”

 

“NO.”

 

Morgan looked at Reid who responded without any hesitation.

  
“I want you to get my jello first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be doing a chapter to wrap up the story. Sadly, it's over. If you all want more, LET ME KNOW!!! Give me requests or ideas. PLEASE!!! I do this for you!  
> As always, read, review, and comment!
> 
> P.S. I keep wanting to sing "Jello, it's me. It's so typical of me to talk about myself, I'm sorry..." the song by Adele... with jello instead of hello... I crack myself up!

**Author's Note:**

> Review and comment! :) I plan to update no more than a week between chapters. I don't know how long   
> I'll make this series of chapters either.


End file.
